Kinkyu Gattai Victory Robo
: The primary mecha used by GoGoV which is formed from the team's 99Machines. Overview Victory Robo is armed with the that materializes from the symbol on its belt and is supercharged with Plus Energy, enabling it to destroy the Minus Energy in the Giant Ghost Psyma Beasts with its flaming slash. Victory Robo is also equipped with the Ladder Cannons '' on each forearm which can fire either energy blasts or extinguishing form and can use Red Ladder's extendable ladder arms in the following attacks: * : A series of rapid long range punches. * : A double spinning lariat performed with the extended ladder arms. * : Victory Robo plants the ladder arms onto the ground and lifts itself into the air to flip kick the opponent. * : Victory Robo grabs the opponent with its extended ladder arms and spins them around before tossing them away. Victory Robo was destroyed along with LinerBoy in the finale by Destruction God Zylpheeza II and Salamandes Dragon but was brought back from the past by the Timerangers in the ''Timeranger vs. GoGoFive special in order to help fight off the combined Spell-Master Pierre and Boribaru. It was regretfully returned to the past shortly afterwards in order to avoid a time-distortion disaster. Victory Robo would also later appear to lend its power to GaoKing in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. LR_Lightspeed_Megazord.jpg|Victory Robo using its Rapid Ladder Bomber LightspeedMegazordCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Victory_Prominance.jpg|Victory Prominance slash 99Machines : A quintet of search and rescue mecha invented by Dr. Tatsumi as a means to both counter giant Psyma Beasts as well as to rescue any civilians from the calamities caused by the Psyma Family. When the command is given, the 99Machines can combine into either Victory Walker or Victory Robo. 99Machine Red Ladder : GoRed's ladder truck, equipped with two extending ladders for rescuing people trapped in high places. The ladders are tipped with robotic hands which enable them to smash through any obstructions in order to reach trapped civilians, manipulate its environment, and even to hoist Red Ladder onto Victory Walker to form Victory Robo. For extra stability, Red Ladder can deploy support braces from its front and rear bumpers when using its ladders. It was rebuilt in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to help out. Forms the Victory Robo's body and arms. PyroRescueOneCockpit.jpg|Red Ladder cockpit 99Machine Blue Thrower : GoBlue's chemical fire engine, equipped with four extinguisher cannons. Forms Victory Walker's cockpit and Victory Robo's hips. AquaRescueTwoCockpit.jpg|Blue Thrower cockpit 99Machine Green Hover : GoGreen's aircraft whose rotating jet engines give it great maneuverability and VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) capabilities. It is equipped with the dual Impacter Guns '' and a ventral hatch which it uses to drop Extinguisher Bombs on fires as well as deploy magnetic Grapple Wires to air lift vehicles out of danger or aid the other 99 Machines in combining into Victory Walker and Victory Robo. Forms Victory Robo's head and back. AeroRescueThreeCockpit.jpg|Green Hover cockpit 99Machine Yellow Armor : GoYellow's giant armored vehicle. It possesses a shovel claw in its trunk which can be used to move debris and other obstructions. Forms the left leg of both Victory Walker and Victory Robo. HazrescueFourCockpit.jpg|Yellow Armor cockpit 99Machine Pink Aider : GoPink's giant ambulance whose rear bay allows it to carry mass numbers of civilians in order to safely evacuate them from a battle or disaster scene. Forms the right leg of both Victory Walker and Victory Robo. MedrescueFiveCockpit.jpg|Pink Aider cockpit Victory Walker 'Victory Walker': A partial combination of Victory Robo using only Blue Thrower, Yellow Armor, and Pink Aider for when the team is faced with an especially bad fire. The increased elevation boosts the arc of Blue Thrower's extinguisher cannons, allowing them to saturate a much wider area, while the legs allow it to tread though hazards that would be impossible to cross otherwise. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, 99Machine Red Ladder appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Victory Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Victory Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Victory Robo fought alongside Goggle Robo and Sun Vulcan Robo to destroy Cleaning Minister Kireizky. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the ''Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing GoGoFive, Max Victory Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Victory Robo: to be added Notes *The Victory Robo lacks a unified cockpit after combining, leaving each team member in their specific mech's cockpit during use; by comparison the Grand Liner has one unified cockpits within GoLiner 1 while the other cars have no cockpits on their own. *Victory Robo was the oldest mecha utilizing a suit in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle; since then several new suits of older mecha have been created, going as far back as Flash King in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. See Also External links *Victory Robo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Victory Robo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (GoGoFive)